A heart is a heavy burden
by Musicianlover12
Summary: To save her precious, little lion. She must crumble under the weight of their love.


Chapter One

Her long black heels clicked against the cobblestone as she made her way through the candle lit passageway. Until she stopped suddenly and pressed her hand against the cold concrete. When it then became under her touch a wooden door with green moss spreading from the hinges. She felt a slight throbbing where her pulse had quickened, trembling slightly as she carefully pried open the door with a loud creak. Quickly closing the enchanted portal behind her and continuing into the sanctuary. The air was cool and crisp against her clammy skin. Her steps echoing through the room until she reached the center where she with grace set herself down one knee. Dark curls of hair cascading to obscure half her face. It is always him to first break the silence.

"Bella, your unmatched punctuality is appreciated." A compliment spoken with the same cruelty as a threat.

"May I never keep you waiting a second more than necessary, my Lord."

The sinister smile grew across his face as he pursed. "Then let's not waste any more precious time."

Bellatrix felt her breath hitch as light suddenly poured into the room, as she dared to look up, she fought back a gasp. Keeping her expression steady. Training her eyes solely to a bit of grime on the frigid ground below her. She tried desperately to swallow the growing lump in her throat.

"I have for you a delectable soul to devour. As long as you don't mind dirtying your hands with her blood."

Feeling the nausea bubble disgustingly in her chest as she took in the sight before her. Hermione was chained to a brick column, the rusted metal digging into her skin, her head lolled to one side. Her damp hair sticking to her swollen face decorated with purple bruises, stained with dried blood. Eyes open a slit and dazed.

Bellatrix reached for the bone handled knife in her holster as she tried to speak evenly.

"My Lord, how do you wish I destroy her, exactly?"

"I have already reaped her mind of every possible worthwhile remnant of information. I simply need you to kill her."

If he in fact saw everything then the risk of Hermione's life is not worth false pretenses.

"My Lord, let me erase her memory of this then set her free."

Voldemort's eyes nearly ogled out of his head. If it had been anyone else calling such authority, they would be on the ground writhing in the pain from torturous curses. Instead he inquired calmly.

"Don't tell me Azkaban has made you soft, Bella, has it wasted away my most faithful?"

"No, my Lord. But she could continue to acquire information for us, that would indeed be a waste."

Bowing her head humbly as to not imply any more disrespect than she has already courageously.

"Very well, then."

Bellatrix felt her heart soar and flourish. Had she done it, had managed to save them, least for today?

"Erase her memory of this place, and her memories of you. They disgust me, quite honestly."

She unconsciously tightened her grip on her sharp blade. "Then I may be allowed to release her?"

Voldemort nodded cryptically and said finally. "Know that if I had caught any other Death Eater in such an affair they would be tortured and slaughtered on the spot. And you will be as well, if I'm to discover anything like this again. Your loyalty and usefulness only buys you so much leniency."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I'll expect you tonight."

Bellatrix doesn't dare lift her head until she has heard the door slam behind him and the crack of Hermione being dropped to the floor. She quickly runs over to the crumpled up form on the floor, turning her over so that Hermione's head is resting on her lap. With trembling hands she takes out her wand and starts right away with casting healing spells, repairing and soothing all of the injuries she can and cannot see. Thick drops of tears falling freely now from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, my sweet. This will have to be it for now and forever."

Startled when she suddenly feels Hermione reaching her hand out, tucking her messy ebony locks behind her ear then tenderly weaves her weary fingers through the black mess.

"Bella…" Hermione tries desperately, trying to protest.

Bellatrix leans down to capture the brunette's lips with crippling desperation. Then moving to kiss the cheek now free from hurt, then in the moment of the deepest sincerity her forehead. Holding still there, her mouth against the sweet taut flesh. Taking Hermione's free hand in hers and grasping it tightly, for dear life. She murmurs softly against the gorgeous skin.

"Obliviate."

Chapter Two

Moonlight filtered in through the gaps, between the dark purple curtains that draped the window. Bellatrix stared blankly to the wall opposite her with tired, bloodshot eyes. The night air danced across her bare, pale skin causing her to shiver. Pulling the sheet tighter around her delicate frame. The space beside her now empty for he never stayed. He wanted her body, not her heart. Even though he clearly possessed both. That is until she came along… But that was over now, Voldemort had done them both a favor by making her erase their memory. Any lasting implication of her mistake had been whited out so that she never met her, cared for her or had fallen in love with her. Hermione could easily fight against the wretched witch she was now and neither of them will have to turn against their cause. Except she hadn't forgotten. She was left alone with the memories, but it would be her punishment to suffer, the price she would have to pay. Her love would be free from it all. And that's what she wanted for her because there was no way that they could be happy together.

No matter how much she wanted. With that final thought, Bellatrix shuddered and brought her knees up to her chest, curling up in a fetal position. And then for the second time that day, cried like she never had before. The unforgiving midnight wind carrying her painful sobs. Driving her nails into her forearms until she drew blood, moaning without any restraint. She threw the sheet off as it pooled at her feet where she stood and let the evening settle on her bare body. Reaching in the dark toward the table beside his bed for her knife again. The stars catching like a glint against metal. Snatching it off the table and cradling it close to her breasts as she breathed in and out radically, her heart hammering. She affectionately moved the blade away from her chest only so that she could look at it mesmerized. Tears continued to trail down her gaunt face. But quietly. The silence of the room was deafening. She would be alone forever now. She tilted the blade so it's edge was pointing against the hollow of her throat. Her hands shook, she thought about it, she thought very seriously before casting the wretched object away from her and crumbling into a pile of tears once more.

She was a warrior and there was a war to fight, so fight she would.

Hermione woke with a start, her entire face slick with sweat as she sat upright. As she tried to level out her ragged breaths, she reached up to stand carefully. It was morning, she was in the home of her parents. She could hear the television downstairs from her room. With regained composure, she quickly strode across the hall to the bathroom. Stopping dead in her tracks when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was usually a disheveled mess in the morning, that wasn't it. It was what she found on the crown of her head most unsettling, she traced the imprint with her fingertips and brought it back to her eyes to investigate. Dark red and undeniably lipstick. The shape of their mouth now smudged on her skin as she reached for a tissue to clean the rest of it off her. But who on earth had kissed her and when? She tried to think back to the evening before and could recall nothing out of the ordinary. She thought hard. But all the came was blue, was this forlorn feeling. Why did this affectionate gesture provoke of all things sadness? Who? Hermione shook her head, deciding she had bigger things to channel her mind toward than insignificant unknowns. But was it really so insignificant if whenever she saw the red against her skin, _she felt something clawing at her heart?_

Chapter Three

Chaos had erupted in the Great Hall. Death Eaters were dying like pitiful flies against the winter of Dumbledore's army. Who were reclaiming their school, taking back the power and purity of magic. In the midst of this battle was Bellatrix fighting alone against three witches all flourishing with fierce power. This was a fight she definitely wasn't meant to win. She determined with relief. Her only task now was to display the most convincing performance possible for all the parties involved. She threw out spells, hexes with shrewd strategy and prowess. Her wand glittering with purple sparks of anxious energy. She avoided however casting anything directly toward the brunette haired witch. This did not escape Hermione for very long, as the witch bravely hovered closer to the unhinged Death Eater. Bellatrix's manic cackling of delight ceased as she scowled at Hermione's heroism. The quintessential lioness, embracing her true nature.

Stupid Gryffindor, thought Bellatrix bitterly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes then with trained precision shot out her wand. "Confringo"

Bellatrix wordlessly deflected the spell and bit her bottom lip. Before deciding to taunt her beloved into a more aggressive state that she knew was now essential to their survival.

"Filthy, foul, dirty blooded witch, show me why you should be alive?!" Bellatrix snarled menacingly.

Hermione involuntarily stepped back from the loud outburst but then quickly regained her footing. With renewed energy and vigor to which Bellatrix grinned broadly. Feeling like a mentor, coaxing their pupil out from their shell. Hermione began to sprawl out spells with intrinsic force, focus that could only come from years of mental discipline. The enchantresses volleyed with fantastic magic, both fully drawn into this all-consuming fight. Other battles taking place faded into the background like white noise. As time escaped them, Bellatrix found her peaking stamina beginning to deplete. She saw Hermione's wand glow a vibrant red and fought against her instinct to raise her wand. Instead she waited a fraction of a second longer, holding herself back as she saw the spell catapult toward her until she felt the searing flame erupt in her chest. She stumbled back, then collapsed onto the ground as the blaze swept across her entire body, devouring her. Black spots grew across her vision when she looked up to see Hermione staring back. Her warm brown eyes boring into her own.

She without thought reached out her hand to the young witch, letting her wand fall to the floor beside her. The pain continued to eat her alive, she only wished it would finally relent, to end. But being honest it had nothing on the torture she had survived the last few months. Azkaban faltered against the sadness that had soon possessed in her in Hermione's absence. She then felt a sense of gratitude that she, the young witch would be the last sight she would behold.

"Thank you, my sweet." Bellatrix murmured softly. Before feeling herself begin to fade and disintegrate into nothing with her heart swelling of utmost content.

Hermione with hesitance took the wand that had dropped beside the defeated warrior. Watching in morbid fascination as they dissolved into black ashes. Placing the crooked object with much care beside her own wand in the holster before standing up to resume fighting alongside her friends.

As the endearment echoed and swirled about inside of her vast mind. My sweet.


End file.
